Welcome
by SasuAddique013
Summary: There are many ways to welcome someone to a new school. Naruto and Sasuke do it a bit differently. Short Drabbles that are song themed.
1. Chapter 1

Listen to Feeling godd by Nina Simone as you read this . Enjoy .

* * *

Naruto stretched his arms outward, his fingers entwined. He had just stepped off his Harley Davidson. His skin was tingling with the lustful stares that were being sent his way. He removed his helmet and set it on the leather seat. He stretched his body upwards, the tight leather of his shorts that barely covered his perfect butt hugging him. The loose tank with the Jack Daniels logo on the front fluttered in the breeze. His form-fitting leather jacket emphasizing his petite frame. His sun-kissed hair was ruffled by his slender fingers to a perfect mess. His azure eyes covered by his round Ray Bans. There was a smirk on those full rosette lips that sat tantalizingly underneath a button nose. A small quiver to them as a small tongue came out to sweep sinfully over the soft looking mass.

His arms came down and he put his earphones into his ears. Feeling Good by Nina Simone fluttered through the speakers, beat just having begun. He secured his bike, flung his bag over this shoulder and with a smirk, he walked off towards the building before him.

Well, modelled was more a fitting word. He strutted down the long walkway, his knee-high leather boots soundlessly tapping against the hot pavement. A shush had come over the quad as all the students watched the blonde as he walked down the concrete path. Dirty images filled their minds, boy and girl alike. The sun glinting off of his ear piercings as the sterling silver added a new shiny quality to the tormenting blonde.

Naruto was in no way ignorant to the stares he was getting. In fact, he was quite enjoying it. Especially the ones coming from the boy leaned up against the pillar near the entrance he was approaching. The beat of the song was making him feel empowered and slightly high off of the attention he was getting, he made a decision. Coming in front of the raven, he stopped momentarily. He cocked his head to the side, sliding up his shades to the top of his head. He gave the brunette a once over.

His body was hard and toned. He was dressed in black skinnies, red converses and a white hoodie that was close on him, the arms rolled up to the elbows. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, some strands already out of place but so rightly done. His entire left ear was pierced up. His eyes as black as night, his nose as straight as an arrow, his lips .. his lips a thin mass of dark pink pleasure.

Shivers ran down Naruto's spin as he took in this raven beauty. This embodiment of sin. This new conquest.

Smirking, he grabbed the beauty's neck and hauled him down to his short height and kissed him with as much passion and lust that he could muster. He heard the boy take a deep breath through his nose in shock, then the vibration of his chest as a moan possessed him. Naruto pulled away, licking those lips in a swipe of the tongue. He waited for the boy to get himself under control. Waited for those eyelids to open. And when they did, he smiled deviously,

"Thanks for the welcome."

And he sautered away, his lips tingling, into his new school.

* * *

hey guys ! so my summer has somewhat began . I graduate from high school next week ! x.x HAAALLLLEEELLUUUJJJAAAHHHHH ! Anyway , I'll update on Tantalization soon enough , this is just a sign that im not dead x.x I also an obsessed with this song today since i heard Carly Rose Sonenclar sing it in some YoutTube vid today . that girl is AMAZING ! I an obsessed with her voice , after her ? everyone on the show just sounds like their squawking x.x i've benn using x.x alot o.o

Well anyway, hit that button ! Review ! It's what I live off of o.o Ja ne minasan !


	2. Chapter 2

Listen to How you like me now? by The Heavy as you read this . Enjoy . You can send in requests for songs and I write a drabble for it , if you want . I find this very fun !

* * *

_Mwop._

Went the lollipop as Naruto pulled it out of his mouth. The teacher was droning on and on about a battle long ago that was actually not boring him. But he was in the mood for a lolly and so he took one from his bag and began his feast. Everyone in the room was watching him. Well, everyone except The Uchiha.

Naruto had developed a small crush on the youngest Uchiha since his first day, two weeks ago. But he had yet to actually do anything to conquer the tall brunette. Frankly, the Uchiha had made it his personal mission to avoid Naruto as much as possible since he looked as troublesome as he was tempting. Naruto averted his gaze to the back of Sasuke's head.

The raven was slouched in his seat, his ringed index finger over a pencil as he drew in his sketchpad. His attention was not on the teacher, yet if asked, he would have been able to recite word for word everything the teacher had said.

Naruto rested his head on his upturned palm as he watched the raven.

It was quite enticing seeing him draw with so much concentration. But there was also some thing sensual about his gaze. Oh what Naruto wouldn't do to get that gaze focused on his, as that hard body swayed above him, moving up and down, slipping and sli-

Naruto blinked.

Okay. But what to do ?

Naruto grinned to himself. He got up suddenly, frightening the entire class with his sudden movement. Everyone but the teme turned. With a smirk, he strutted to the front of the class and jumped up on the teacher's desk. He looked over his shoulder and indicated with a flick of his head that he wanted the man out. The teacher left.

With that done, he stood on the desk. His boots made marks on the ungraded papers and the students prayed the papers belonged to each of them. A piece of Naruto was theirs. Without much hesitation, Naruto began walking on the desks. A sensual walk that made his ass jiggle in ways that made everyone, female and male alike, achieve a rock hard boner.

He stopped at Sasuke's desk. The raven had removed his sketchpad but had not looked up. Naruto dropped his body low, balancing his weight on his legs. Sasuke slowly, so gorgeously slow, looked up and obsidian clashed with the ocean. They stared at each other for a moment, an intensity building between them that could almost be cut through with a knife.

Naruto jumoed into the raven's lap. Sasuke's hands coming up to grip at Naruto's middle to secure him. His face gave way no sign of surprise. Only a slight flutter of emotion in his eyes before it was quelled. Naruto grabbed at the hair tie that was holding up Sasuke's ponytail and pulled harshly. Sasuke's head went back with the motion and Naruto's hand came up to hold it there. Soft, silky raven tresses threaded easily through his fingers and Naruto smirked. Twisting his slender fingers, he entagled them in the hair and tugged. Sasuke tensed. He could almost feel the moan being repressed.

Smiling to himself, Naruto moved in to Sasuke's pale column of neck and inhaled. He smelt of woods, ink, musk and spice. A scent that warmed Naruto to the core and made him arch with want. He let out a seductive laugh and kissed the corner of Sasuke's lips. He released the jaw and hair and held the pale boy's face. Then like an addict, he smashed their lips together. He heard that sharp intake, felt the small rise of an erection and the hard grip of Sasuke's fingers as they digged into his sides.

So much passion, so much aggression.

He licked at Sasuke's lips and they opened for him, no hesitation. Without joining their lips, he coaxed Sasuke's tongue out for a play date. They wrapped around each other, licking and sucking. Naruto slid his tongue along the rough texture of Sasuke's and let out a breathy laugh.

Pulling back , he stared into those glazed midnight orbs and said,

"How you like me now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Listen to Hips Don't Lie by Shakira as you read this . Enjoy . You can send in requests for songs and I write a drabble for it , if you want . I find this very fun !

* * *

__It was a friday afternoon and the atmosphere was filled with an anticipation for the weekend. Our blonde friend was a bit out of the festivities. He was sullen due to Sasuke not really paying him any attention. And who was he kidding ? He thrived for attention. So without it, his energy was on a low this fateful friday. He was playing with his keys in one hand and half-listening to the guy on his right that was trying to get a date with him.

He looked to the side. The guy by no means was ugly. But he wasn't his raven. Naruto let out a sigh and the boy stopped. A hopeful expression graced the handsome face and Naruto was about to say , well, something . But alas, fate was against the handsome teen. Cocking his head to the side , he caught whiff of a beat of a song and his face was take up by a grin.

Without a second thought, Naruto burst out of the school and towards the 1982 Chevrolet S-10 Pickup that was blasting Hips Don't Lie. The song awoke his Spanish roots that his mother had blessed him with and the music spoke to him. He suddenly felt alive again and his body wanted to move. And so, dumping everything on the pavement near the truck, he had someone help him up to the back and he started to move to the music.

As fate would have it, Sasuke and Gaara were just walking out of the building and their eyes caught sight of the blonde.

Wow.

The slim waist of the blonde had entranced the crowd. Naruto moved his body with a Spanish undertone. His hips swayed from left to right and his hands caressed his body slowly. His movements were similar to Shakira herself. But even she could not move with such sensuality and such grace as Naruto did. His whole body came alive with the music . He stretched his hand above him, twirling his wrists slowly, his fingers curved slightly. Throwing his head to the side, he slowly whined himself to the floor of the truck. He slowly came back up, putting his hands down and biting his lip. Then he twirled his neck, his whole body rotating sensually to the right , then the left, his feet leading his body. He whined half way down , then up. He repeated this. He swayed to the left and then the right, laughing as he ran his hands through his hair.

As he danced, people began breathing heavily and drooling at the free show. Sasuke watched with a stoic face but his eyes were acidly watching every movement of the blonde as he moved to the song. A light, carefree side of Naruto was on display as well as an exotic, erotic sight. The odd mix was very enticing and entranced the raven to see what the blonde would do next.

Then Naruto opened his eyes and spotted the raven watching him. He smiled to himself and helped himself down. Moving slowly, twining his body to the staves that wrapped around him, he went to Sasuke. When he reached him, he grabbed a defined arm and pulled him out of the shadow of the school building to the heat of the sun. The raven moved, unthinkingly. Then Naruto pulled his body against him, Sasuke dropped his bag unsparingly.

Naruto turned in his arms and began moving against his body. Sasuke just reacted. His hips began to slowly grind with Naruto's. Naruto brushed his ass against his crotch and something in Sasuke snapped. His arms came alive began to roam over the blonde. Naruto arched into him and Sasuke buried his head in the neck offered to him. Naruto suddenly turned, thrusting his leg up Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke's hand raked his fingers down the leg and gripped a small thigh. They grinded into each other. Naruto threw his head back and enjoyed the feel of Sasuke against him.

Naruto moved his waist to the conga , Sasuke grinding into him. He dropped his leg and trapped one of Sasuke's between his. They moved stepped back and forth, entwined, their eyes locked on one another. Sasuke's hands gripped Naruto's sides as they moved. Naruto's hands were lost in Sasuke's hair.

When the song ended, Naruto smirked and made a lick at Sasuke's lips. The raven smirked at him and let him go. They stood smirking at each other for a moment. Gaara grabbed Sasuke's bicep and hauled him away. Naruto winked at Sasuke as he watched him be dragged away.


	4. Chapter 4

Listen to Something About Us by Daft Punk as you read this . Enjoy . You can send in requests for songs and I write a drabble for it , if you want . I find this very fun !

* * *

The rain pelted the dark Earth, hiding all the stars and trapping the citizens of Konoha in their homes. But Naruto was trapped inside his favourite bookstore, which wasn't a bad place to be trapped. He sat by the largest window and watched the passing lights of cars as they went home. He was curled up on the seat, a warm cup of coffee in his hand.

It was a slow Sunday evening. He had gone out to get some new books to pass the time and had simply gotten lost in the world of black and white. It was a surprise to him when he looked up and saw the rain-decorated windows of the book shop. It was peaceful watching the rain from the inside. Like a completely different world made up of water, darkness and cold. Yet a charming world that could be enjoyed from the warmth of a room.

There was a chime in the low-lit shop as the door opened. He looked up confused and caught sight of a dark figure, shaking himself to rid of the water. He wasn't really soaked, but he resided in the shadowed part of the shop so Naruto couldn't see him. He heard Ten-Ten offer him a cup of coffee and a blanket. The stranger thanked her and moved to the table where Naruto was seated.

In the light from the street, he made out the striking features of none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He smiled to himself. What were the odds ?

"Funny seeing you here," Sasuke said, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. He turned to accept the coffee and the blanket. He wrapped himself up and took a sip of his coffee. He looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked out the window again. "I'm more than what meets the eye."

"Quite."

Naruto looked to the Uchiha to see his facial expression but didn't catch it in time. "You know, I think this is the first time we really talked."

"Is it?," Sasuke asked. He leaned over the table slightly, "We should do it more often then."

"Avoid each other or talk?"

Sasuke reached his hand across the table. Naruto's hand met it halfway. They did not entwine their fingers, just a simple touch of skin but it was enough to take Naruto's breath away with the gentleness. He stared at Sasuke who was staring at their hands. Yin and Yang. Light and Dark.

Sasuke looked up and locked Naruto in his gaze. They simply stared at one another.

"Do you have any idea why it feels like this?" He asked. His voice coming out an octave deeper and a lot huskier. Naruto could feel what he was talking about. but he himself had no words for it. But he felt it, that was for sure. And he had a feeling he always would.

Naruto hesitated, then leaned forward to kiss the skin of Sasuke's hand as he took them in his,

"There's just something about us."


	5. Chapter 5

Listen to Bully by Three Days Grace as you read this . Enjoy . You can send in requests for songs and I write a drabble for it , if you want . REVIEW MY LOVELIES !

* * *

He was this close, this close to doing something we would not regret.

He had sat through all this bull for a week and had not done anything. But now it was taking effect. It was grating against his nerves and keeping his emotions locked up was becoming increasingly difficult. Neji had started spreading those rumors about him since Monday and the shallow-minded students had eaten it up like flies. Stupid, needy flies. And Naruto was at the end of his rope.

Neji must be eliminated.

There was a snicker and Naruto looked up. Neji was a few feet from him, girls wrapped under each arm, his pale stare directed at Naruto with a cocky smile on his lips. Naruto grinded his teeth together and matched the stare with a glare of his own. It was only when Sasuke and Gaara came into the library that Naruto looked away. But he wish he hadn't.

Sasuke was purposefully avoiding Naruto's gaze. They had been talking pretty smoothly over the last three months and Naruto had honestly begun to like the raven even more as the days wilted by. So for Sasuke to purposefully avoid him, it meant one thing.

He believed Neji's lies.

He believed Naruto was a slut, an unclean soul who sold his body to the highest bidder in the dark of night.

That hurt.

That was the breaking point.

Naruto got up, his chair dragging loudly on the floor. Everyone looked up to him. He ignored the stares and moved out of the room in a flurry of golden fury. He ignored Neji's laugh.

He stomped down the hallway and took a right to the Janitor's closet. He pulled open the door and took out the sledge hammer. Throwing it on his shoulder, he shut the door. The bang resounded in the half-empty hallways. He then made his way to the cafeteria. The ladies paid him no mind as he grabbed a bottle of gasoline from the kitchen cabinets. They watched him leave.

The bell had rung and the hallways were filled with students. But they parted like the red sea as they watched him walk down the hallway to the exit. He looked like a sexy angel of destruction, a devilish smirk playing on his full lips as he strutted dangerously to the exit.

Once outside, he stopped momentarily. he listened for a second to the heightened chatter behind him but he quickly found what he was looking for. He moved unhurriedly to the 2013 Porsche Boxster S. The entire school was outside now, waiting with bated breath to see what Naruto was going to do.

Naruto set down the gasoline and raised the hammer. Then he swung down hard, his body jerking with the effort. He let out a mad laugh as he swung again. He dented the doors, destroyed the hood and smashed the windscreen to pieces. He took out the headlights and the tail lights. He dropped the hammer and got up on the car, the gasoline in hand. He jumped from the hood to the upholstery. He dug his boots into the leather seats. He tore into the seats with his pocket knife. Once satisfied, he jumped out and slashed the tires. Then he proceeded to drench the ruined car with the gasoline. He shook the bottle and threw it to one side.

There was a tap on his shoulder and he saw Hinata. She was also a victim. Had been bullied by the insufferable Neji. They were together in this. She handed him the lighter with a smile.

Naruto took it, lit and with a smile to a shocked Neji, he released it ...


	6. Chapter 6

Listen to Give Me Love by eD Sheeran as you read this . It is a beautiful song and it's my song and it just makes me want to cry.

* * *

Naruto was a bit nervous.

He was thinking of asking Sasuke on a date today. But there were three problems with that. The first and foremost came in the form of Sasuke's over-protective best friend Gaara. He thought , quite loudly too, that Naruto was a bad influence and absolutely no good. That he was "the unholy creation of sin and temptation that would only lure the innocent to the gates of hell to be swallowed by the devil while he watches and laughs."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

Seriously? The second problem was that Sasuke hadn't been exactly around lately. He was always being whisked away on trips and debates and outings that the raven had become a scarce wasn't even sure if the raven was still on planet , much less at school.

And the third? Naruto bit his lip, he had never asked anyone out in his life. He was always on the receiving end and he barely paid any attention to what the guy and girls were saying. He tuned them out. And if they were hot, then he simply shut them up with a kiss or two.

See his dilemma?

He has no idea what to do. And not only that. He supposed this could be problem number four, but he was scared that Sasuke might .. reject him. It was a foreign concept to him, this rejection of which they speak. He had put it up to myth , since he himself hadn't seen it in action. But it was all the more real for him now as Sasuke came in the picture.

All he really wanted was love and affection. Not from everyone , well at least a little , but mostly from Sasuke.

He sighed again and scoffed his boot on the tile infront of Sasuke's locker. He picked at the threads of his ripped jeans and focused on the action. Was this even a good idea ? Did Sasuke even like him like that ?

Ugh !This was frustrating.

"Naruto?"

He jumped and squealed. His hands went up in surrender, "I wasn't doing anything!"

Sasuke raised an elegant brow and shifted his books to his other hand, his weight to the left. He licked his dry lips, "Right. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh. Nothing." He scratched the back of his head.

"Could you move?" Naruto looked up, eyes ready to tear up. Sasuke pointed to his locker, "You're blocking it."

"Right ! Sorry," Naruto laughed nervously.

Sasuke stared at him as if he grown another head then he discreetly shook his head and moved to his locker. He entered the combination and opened the locker. Naruto stared at the muscled hand, riddled with tattoos from the elbow to the wrist. Said wrist covered by bands and bracelets. His large hands filled with slightly bulging veins. Naruto wished to hold that hand.

He looked away and toyed with the idea of letting Sasuke go. Of giving up on this and just no feeling anything for a while. Maybe Gaara was right, maybe he was no good. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke and he didn't want to get hurt. He sighed, he didn't know what to do.

"...ruto ... Naruto ... Naruto."

Naruto snapped his head in Sasuke's direction. The locker was closed, the hallway empty. He was surprised at how close Sasuke was. He felt blood rush to his cheeks as the hand he was watching so intently came up to touch his forehead.

"You okay? You've been zoning out alot."

Naruto snapped. He dragged Sasuke to him and on his tippie toes, he pressed their lips together. HIs force sent Sasuke into the lockers, his hands flying up to catch Naruto. Naruto kissed him with a desperation that was so colourful and so filled with pain that Sasuke had no idea what to do at first. It was when the small, warm body was pulling away did he finally grip and keep and kiss back with everything he had in him. Answering desperation with need, passion with want, and breathing Naruto in and letting himself out so he could also be breathed in.

He had wanted this for a long time. He had wanted Naruto's desperation so he would not be the only desperate one. He was relieved that his shouts for love were heard and reciprocated. He switched them, pressed Naruto against the lockers as he invaded his mouth. Not invaded, but returned home. This was where he belonged. This was his.

He had heard Naruto, Naruto had heard him. They were both shouting the same thing after all,

Give me love.


	7. Chapter 7

Listen to Red Nose by Sage the Genius. You can watch the getitindy " dip tutorial to get a better understanding of how Naruto and Sasuke were dancing ;) Nosebleed warning.

* * *

It was one of those hot days where the day just seemed to drag on for no reason whatsoever. Our favourite blond was sitting in his History class, staring at the ceiling . His shaved, tanned legs were crossed at the ankles on the desk, his left foot tapping at air. He had his IPhone over his head, his slender fingers swiping left and upwards to the obstacles on Temple Run.

Genma had been called to the office, none too long ago. In fact, the entire teaching staff was. So his class was unattended and loud. But loud was something Naruto thrived in and had no fear of. He was, however, bored out of his mind.

Soon, the door to the classroom was opened and there was a hush. Naruto continued his game, not caring. He was at 900,000 m already and damn, he needed to concentrate. But alas, his phone was snatched out of his hand. He reared up to protest and lightening blue clashed with a fierce moss. Gaara was glaring all hell at him and had his phone high up in the air, a pale muscled arm tense with tension.

"Uzumaki, what are you doing ?"

"I'll give you three guesses."

The skin above Gaara's eyes twitched. With lightening speed, he placed Naruto's feet on the ground and had the blond sit upright. "There is a staff meeting," He begun in a loud voice that carried to each teen in the room, "Prefects have been activated to watch the classrooms. I want no trouble. If I am undermined, I will use deadly force to contain the threat. Do I make myself clear?"

The room nodded. Naruto rose his hand. When Gaara sighed and ignored him, he waved his hand urgently. With a heavy sigh, Gaara rubbed his temples and looked at the boy.

"What ?"

"Can I have my phone back?"

"Are you going to use it?"

"More than likely."

Gaara stared at him. He held the phone over the blond's head and dropped it in the mop of blond tresses. "Ow!"

Gaara walked away.

Naruto took the time to see who else was at the front of the room and a smile spread across his face when his boyfriend materialized. Of course, Sasuke was preoccupied otherwise with sharing duties between himself, Gaara and Kiba. Naruto pouted. He hated when Sasuke put his duties before him. Hm. What. To. Do.

Taking his phone out, he went into Messages. Tapping on 'Teme :3', he tapped the message pane and begun his assault.

"...Ensure that the west wing is completely under control. Have Ten-Ten help Sakura out with those - " Sasuke cut his speech short when his back pocket vibrated. He went into his pocket and took out his IPhone. Looking at the screen, he saw 'Dobe *smirk*' in a blue bubble, Text Message underneath. He debate if he should open it or not. But he could feel the stare the blond was giving him and now that he had acknowledged his phone, if he put it back then there would be hell to pay.

Taking a deep breath, he finished his statement and opened the message.

'Do you like fitness? Cause I'm fitness dick in your mouth - xo :*'

Sasuke blinked at the text message. His onyx eyes glance to the general direction of Naruto , who was giggling to himself. With a sigh , he answered. If he didn't it would only get worse.

'Dobe, what the hell?'

'You speak french ? Then come get this wee wee ;)'

Sasuke resisted the urge to face palm. 'No'

'No means yes and yes means anal :D'

Naruto was cracking up by now. He knew that Sasuke was trying to keep his cool as the Head Boy but this was gold. He could easily make out the tension in his shouldrs from his rising frustration and the slight twitch to his left eye. He found an annoyed Sasuke arousing. Then again, what about Sasuke didn't arouse him ?

'Get off my phone Dobe.'

'You don't need an IPhone. You can facetime this dick anytime ;)'

Sasuke slammed his hand down on the teacher's desk and Naruto let out a loud snort before doubling over. Gaara looked between the two and quickly began piecing it together.

'If I flip a coin, what are the chances of my getting heads?'

'There will only be seven planets, after I destroy Uranus.'

Naruto let out a loud laugh. Sasuke was finally joining the games. He smirked to his phone.

'I take THE out of PSYCHOTHERAPIST ;)'

Before Sasuke had time to reply, Gaara grabbed his phone and glared at him. The redhead stuffed the phone in his back pocket and continued speaking to Kiba. Naruto pouted as he watched this. But fear not, the blond was not dettered. He looked behind him to Haku, who happened to look up at the same time. They shared a look and then devious smirks.

Haku placed his Jansport on his desk and pulled out his speakers and IPod. He set up the equipment and chose Red Nose to play. The intro began and Naruto let out a laugh as Sasuke froze. The entire class hollered and began moving to the beat. But Naruto had other ideas.

He got up and moved sensually to the front of the class, swaying his hips as he moved. Sasuke immediately locked gazes with him and his orbs of onyx glazed over as they landed on those hips. When Naruto finally managed to reach him, the blonde teen turned and settled his body against Sasuke's front. He bent over at the waist and Indy Dipped, holding on to the desk. Automatically, Sasuke's arms gripped at his sides as he countered his movements. His bottom lip was soon devoured by his pearly teeth and Naruto moved his ass against his crotch. Naruto yiked against him and tick-tocked. Sasuke pushed his hips into the ass he dreamed of defiling in the darkness of his bedroom.

They moved to the left and to the right, joined. Sasuke's hand moved down Naruto's back and pushed. Naruto bent until his head was between his legs and he held onto his ankles. The raven ground his half erection into the leather-cladded plump arse. Naruto came up slowly and turned. He grabbed the back of the taller teen's neck and smashed their lips together. Wild with lust , Sasuke pushed him down on the teacher's desk and grinded against him as their tongues warred violently for dominance. Sasuke nipped harshly at those plump lips in punishment. Naruto sucked on the thin rose petals for everything he was worth. He let out a breathy laugh as Sasuke moved his minstrations to his neck, Naruto responded by leaning his neck in the opposite direction and nestled the raven's head in the crook of his neck. Moans and grunts were exchanged between them while Sasuke feasted on the golden flesh at his neck . He could feel the bruises forming , the sting of pain when Sasuke bit hard enough to draw blood and the rough tongue licking at the blood that surfaced.

They were pulled apart by Kiba and Gaara. Both teens had to use all their strength as Sasuke fought them, his lips red and swollen, a wild lust in his eyes . Gaara whispered something in his ear and he seemed to calm down drastically. Naruto sat up with an erection straining against his leather shorts. His neck felt cold without the ferness that was Sasuke's mouth and he was pretty peeved that they robbed him of his boyfriend.

While Sasuke was escorted out of the classroom, Gaara glared at him with a venom untamed. Naruto blew him a kiss.


End file.
